


地狱暂不接收 Please don't die

by GocTi



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe there's no comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GocTi/pseuds/GocTi
Summary: 人生对谁都不公平，Sebastian警探决定在这个夜晚放弃生命，某个连环杀手成了唯一能救他的人。说实话，也许有比这更好的阻止自杀的方法，谈谈心喝点茶什么的，但Stefano不在乎。
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini
Kudos: 17





	地狱暂不接收 Please don't die

1.

大量廉价威士忌被灌进胃里，冰冷却又烧灼着的液体使那层平滑肌剧烈痉挛，并试图再次将过量服用的酒精溶液反向推出食管。Sebastian不是很在乎腹中锥刺般的痛感，酒精溶解在他的血液里，很快就会模糊他的大脑，这样他的一切感官将变得无关紧要。  
他坐在家中早已褪色的沙发上，面前低矮的桌子放满了瓶瓶罐罐：全空的，半空的，和没剩几粒的止痛药。凌乱的无序中，关于案件的纸张文件躺在地上，像是掉落在路边，被车轮碾压的落叶。  
深夜潮湿的冷风从没完全关上的窗户外吹进来，Sebastian攥紧并不厚实的大衣，酒精令他的体温升高，房间四处的摆设开始缓慢旋转起来。他放下酒瓶，想昏过去却仍保持着大部分意识，脑中挥之不去的想法便逐渐夺取控制权，紧握住他的心脏，让那玩意碎裂出血。

今天他去过埋葬天使的地方，绿草还带着水珠，十字架庄严地立在那里。他很平静，因为Myra终于能拥抱她的女儿，Lily也从反复的烧伤感染中解脱出来。但仍有什么扼住他的气管，谴责他的失败，将他拖进地狱。  
Sebastian不知道自己还能不能来了，也许这是最后一次。他从未离开他的枪半步，现在那只枪正靠在沙发的另一端，他只能在这种危险的东西中寻求安全感。

视线偏移，地上文件的局部油墨变得相当淡，似乎有人一直在翻看它们，手指摩擦每一个单词，甚至不留神间压在上面入睡。那是关于模特被杀案的资料复印件，有个连环杀手犯下这些罪行，又在三年前消失无踪。他可能死了，离开这座城了，或是变得更加高明了。不少警探同事认为这个连环杀手从一开始就只是媒体的夸大其词，死去的六个人只是恰当的巧合和黑帮以及模仿犯的杰作罢了。  
Sebastian调查了他三年，他知道这个人的确存在，而且十分享受被追逐的感觉。有时候他觉得这个人离他很近，如同他床前的阴影，只要关上最后一盏灯，来自黑暗中的视线即将把他吞噬殆尽。  
迄今为止，Sebastian接到过匿名的电话，仅仅能听到低沉的呼吸和模糊的笑声；没有署名的贺卡在圣诞节和生日准时出现在他的信箱里，似乎有古龙水的香味；甚至当他夜班回家食物耗尽的时候，能在门口发现装满食品的袋子。  
他缺乏证据，无法反击对方的嘲弄，不会有人相信的。

十天前，有个女孩失踪了。体型偏瘦，高挑，黑发，白人，还不到25岁，正是那位的受害者类型。他尽力说服上司把案子指派给他，结果只是徒劳，他们认为Castellanos警官深陷家人的悲剧中无法自拔，在工作中偏执而又固执己见，认定一件普通的离家出走案件是某个莫须有的连环杀手所做。如果三个星期的停职和心理医生预约不够的话，他们就只能辞去Seb的工作。

他受够了。  
并不是对于特定的案子，而是这个工作本身。如果没人聆听他的话，警官徽章就什么意义也没有。他不想一闭眼就看到四散的尸体，各种现场的惨状以及每个罪犯脸上的表情，这只能加重他的失眠。  
他受够这种生活了，廉价公寓不过是他的牢笼，与家人美好的回忆被囚禁在墙纸剥落的四壁中逐渐衰败腐烂，他可以打开电视和窗户，但在室内回响的始终只有他一个人的声音。每晚他靠烈酒入睡，不然挫败感和孤独会将他挽留到天亮，却逃不过被噩梦一次次惊醒。  
他就像沙漠中的沉船，止步不前，破败不堪。

但是——  
Sebastian早有准备让这一切结束。他的枪，忠实而直爽的老朋友，被他拿在手上，对准了自己的太阳穴。  
松开保险——他的手指在颤抖，汗从额头上滴落。上膛——他不知道自己的表情看起来如何，他并不恐惧，可呼吸一次次加重，或许有眼泪划下，这已经不重要了。  
只要一秒就能结束这一切，只要叩动一次板机——

——突然间，敲门声响了起来，三声，不紧不慢。

Sebastian放下枪，转头看那扇被锁好的大门，凌乱地呼吸，胃里像是有植物生根，根系长进了痛觉神经。他似乎已经打定主意不去管，回过头重新举起了枪。  
敲门的声音急了些，让Seb无法集中。开着的窗户吹进冷气，曾经计划过的美好未来从这里跳出去逃跑消失不见。他听见马路上车疾驶而过，背景掺杂了些奇怪琐碎的声音。  
门口的那个人等不及Sebastian前来，自己撬开锁，打开了门。

Sebastian已经追踪他三年，Stefano无需说明身份，仅仅是站在Seb面前，一阵莫大的压力就刺激着警探身上每一个感受器。  
连环杀手看到Seb用枪顶着自己的头，没有非常意外，但尽管再努力隐藏，也露出了一丝慌乱。  
“你…不想跟我聊聊吗，Sebastian？”

Stefano坐在Sebastian对面，枪被放在两人中间的桌子上。他看着Seb脸上的泪痕，有生以来第一次感到难以保持微笑。  
“叫我Stefano。”他说。

Stefano把手指按在枪上，那是伴随着Seb很久的物品，他曾觉得就算被其中一颗子弹打中也不是坏事。  
周围堆满了酒瓶，他早就知道Sebastian对什么上瘾。  
“喝了这么多酒，今天…先睡吧。”  
“睡不着。”Sebastian回答，跟连环杀手深夜谈话最糟的下场是送死，这点他并不担心，“我一贯失眠。”  
Stefano饶有兴致地看着对方。他想知道Seb为什么无法入睡，为什么在夜深人静时仍睁眼凝视黑暗。他想知道Seb失眠时在想些什么，对即将到来的明日抱着何种感情。可以肯定的是，Sebastian的噩梦中有他的一席之地。  
“你为什么想弄死自己？”Stefano问。  
“为什么我要告诉你？”Seb皱眉，可对方不会放过他。  
“就当最后一次满足我的好奇心…而且，也许我能帮你呢？”

他很怀疑对方的话，但Stefano选择在这个特殊的时候出现，告诉他也很难产生什么损失，况且Stefano可能是世界上唯一想听他讲述的人了。

“我撑不下去。我一直活在过去的阴影里，每天晚上只能靠这玩意来屏蔽脑子里的念头，“他用指甲叩了叩玻璃酒瓶，“反正酗酒也活不长，他妈的，不如现在就…”  
他发现Stefano的眼神一直集中在他身上，听得很认真。

“撑过今晚，你可以做到吗？”Stefano问。随即他发现Seb的眼神软了下来，很悲伤的样子。  
“那明晚…要怎么度过？”  
他的声音也变得柔和，可惜艺术家并不知道这个问题的答案。

“你现在唯一能帮我的，就是杀了我。”  
Stefano把剩下的劝阻吞咽下去，仔细审视指尖停靠的这把枪。桌上摆的是老式的左轮，警局早已弃用这种型号，可见某人对它情有独钟。灯光反射出冰冷的色泽，不知带走了几条人命。  
他握住左轮，触碰到Sebastian每天抚摸的地方，内心多少有些安慰。他娴熟地举起枪，枪口对准警探的眉心。  
“你不想知道我为什么会来吗？”  
艺术家对开枪毫无心理压力，其他的东西在拖延他。  
知道这些东西改变不了Seb的命运，然而他确实过分偏执地在意这位连环杀手，于是他示意Stefano说下去。  
“我一直在看着你，Sebastian。”他回答，玩弄着手上的左轮，“我觉得就算是你，把积蓄全部扔给教堂和酒水店，也太不正常了，我不想失去你。”  
“这三年，你一直在监视我？”Sebastian应该觉得被冒犯，或是愤怒，或是震惊，总之得报以什么感情，可他心中却为此掀不起惊涛骇浪，全身心都为生命即将走向终结而颤栗。  
“是的…也许我应该多创造一点艺术品，大概会让你的工作对你友善点…不过我怎么下得去手呢，任何艺术材料在你面前都黯然无光，连杀死他们都是对你的侮辱。”  
说来讽刺，这可能是Sebastian几年来听过的第一句赞扬。  
“十天前的失踪案，是你做的吗？”  
“我很高兴你看出来了，你那时状态太低落，总得刺激一下。”

“现在你赢了。”Sebastian看上去低落依旧，他盯着Stefano湛蓝的左眼。如果在平时，对方的长相能够挑起Seb的兴趣。  
“你在我们的追逐游戏中胜出了，恭喜。”警探说，“杀了我，拿走你的战利品。”  
“几年前我要是能听到这句话，大概会相当兴奋吧。”Stefano以一种轻佻的方式，转换了拿枪的姿势。  
“怎么，我不能让你兴奋了吗？”  
“当然不是，我完全可以把这句话当作冒犯。不…比起这些，我有更重要的事要做。”  
他将手伸入西装外套的内袋里，拿出几张小尺寸的，被冲洗出来的照片。Stefano把照片一张张排在桌上，大致地移开了几瓶啤酒。  
最早的照片已经褪色过半，最新的还散发着化学品的味道。上面是Sebastian看到皱紧眉头的东西，受害者睁大浑浊的眼球，肢体以错误的顺序接在错误的方向上，只有血迹能让透明的鱼线被人发现。七张照片，七种让人体破碎的方法。  
“这是艺术品刚成型时的完美姿态，我会留它们很长一段时间。可惜我不能永远保存这美丽的样子，你们发现的只是我大扫除过后的拆卸下来的废物。”

“你…”酒精和这些照片都令Seb反胃，“你给我看照片，是想告诉我这都是你干的？可是我已经知道了。”  
“不是想要告诉你，我想要告诉其他所有人。”  
“其他人？”  
Stefano暂时没有回话，甚至收起了一贯的笑容。他重新让左轮的枪口对准Sebastian的眉心，却又在对方一半准备赴死一半紧张至极的神色中将枪口下移。桌子并不高，他对Sebastian的上半身有很好的视角，经过几秒钟的思虑，他稳定了自己拿枪的手腕。  
对着Sebastian腹部的某一处，Stefano叩下扳机，枪口冒出一阵火花，后坐力震得艺术家手腕发麻。

Sebastian没有丝毫防备，巨大的枪响声过后还感觉不到任何异样。他坐在那里，看着Stefano手持枪械站起来，走近拉住他的衣领，将他缓慢地向地上拖拽。Sebastian本能地试图挣脱或站起身来，双腿却完全支撑不了体重。在陌生的无力中，他被仰面放倒在木质地板上，接着身边散落的文件纸张渐渐的变得暗红。  
Stefano跪趴在他之上，膝盖在警探两侧受力，保持了最小距离又以免压到身下的人。他的眼神中只剩下着迷和狂热，再也不是优雅有礼的客人，而是真正的，犯下残暴罪行的连环杀手。

“来救你的人，来调查这件事的人。”Stefano的声音更加危险与粘腻，“他们必须要知道我的存在，你我都等得够久了。”  
邻居敲墙的声音震落蛛网，艺术家不想Seb分散注意力。  
“只有这样，你才能够再一次拼命追捕我。亲爱的…我们的追逐游戏不会结束。”  
Sebastian瞪大琥珀色的潮湿双眼，声带罢工，说出的话充满着温暖的铁锈味，鲜红的血液从他的嘴里涌出来。  
肾上腺素消退，他首先以为小腹的不适是烧灼感带来的，但那到底不是烧灼感，而是血肉被慢慢撕扯断裂，子弹擦过内脏造成空腔的感觉。大量血液沾湿了他的衣服和Stefano的西装，血小板想要修复那个敞开的洞，无奈Seb的体内被贯穿地太彻底，血液无法凝结，徒劳流出去染红地板。  
痛觉神经迅速有所反应，应有的疼痛被传递至大脑，让脑子过分拥挤，即将碎裂融化。痛觉变成泪水，然而Sebastian无法因此尖叫，一切痛苦被封存在这具身体里，无法传达出去。  
“只是肠子而已，你还有时间，可以活下来的。别说话，会被血呛到。”Stefano低下头，他们的距离太近了，Seb能感受到对方身上的温暖和好闻的气味，在这种情况下终究被忽视。  
“你真美…但是缺乏活下去的理由。我可不能轻易让你死掉，这个——能让你放弃夺取自己生命的想法，抓到我将是你唯一为之活着的事。”

Sebastian的眼神让Stefano心跳加速，用带血的手穿过Sebastian的黑发。  
“你还没意识到吗？我们不是朋友，也不是仇敌，我们早已是无法分离的爱人。你是我还没有自寻死路的理由，同样你也无法离开我活下去。”  
他抓住身下人的头发，另一只手臂紧挨Seb撑住，俯身吻上了他朝思暮想的嘴唇。唾液里参杂的血只能让他更加兴奋，Sebastian无法反抗就默认是在邀请。Stefano发现后者尽力伸出了手，却没有把他推开，而是紧紧攥住了艺术家衬衫的领子。  
并没有因对方受伤就怜惜他，Stefano沉浸在这个吻中，即使Sebastian被剧痛折磨地浑身颤抖。终于他觉得是时候放开警探先生，在Seb的颈间厮磨着。  
“我爱你。”他低语道，“我爱你。”

浑身沾满血液的Stefano站起来，环视昏暗的屋内。他先是把乱立的酒瓶小心地推下桌，玻璃打碎发出不小的响声。然后他踢了一脚沙发，把柜子上为数不多的生活用品全数扔下地面。  
“我在你喝醉的时候撬门进来，你看到我，我们发生了打斗。”他背对着Seb弄乱不大的客厅，“我拿了你的枪，射中了你，还留下前几个被害人的照片挑衅警方。但奇迹般地，你幸存了。”  
Sebastian躺在那里无助的大口呼吸，血压下降让他几乎晕厥，体温早已不足以维持正常水平。  
“跟你同事这样说，听懂了吗？我知道你能听见。”  
开着的窗子飘进不远处的警笛，看来邻居还是忍受不了如此噪音。

Sebastian会活下来，会憎恨他，最终也会跟他再次亲吻。Stefano把手放在门把上，全身的血腥味让他由衷感到幸福。  
“期待我们下次见面。”他转过头告别，把Seb最爱的左轮一同带走，“下次…我再给你一个更好的吻。”

Stefano关上门，窗外的黑夜染上浅橙色，Sebastian终究撑过了这个夜晚。


End file.
